With the Color of Cherry Blossoms
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: A story about growing up; Yachiru, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toushiro


**Title:** **With the Color of Cherry Blossoms**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. The story you will read from hereon is just a product of my innocently perverted imagination. Wish me luck!

**Setting: **Soul Society – 6 years after the defeat of Aizen and his Espada

* * *

**Chapter 1: When the wind met silence _Part1_**

Yachiru walked slowly with a slump. Everything about her now seemed so heavy. Gaining weight isn't what's bothering her – for she had actually lost some from her middle and her legs had become rather long and thin. She still runs the way she used to -- jumping all around, annoying people – as Tou-kun and Baldy calls it. She even had more time walking and exercising since Ken-chan left. _How long that must have been?_ She missed him terribly. She missed riding on his back, surprising people as they passed by. She missed his hair and his bells. When he left, she felt rather cold and defenseless. She recovered, but only after a few days of constant crying and tantrums. Until finally, Matsu-chan came over and hugged her and told her she'd be suffocated if she didn't stop.

This morning, she was woken up from a dream she can barely recall; it was so weird. Then she remembered that it is her turn to lead the morning exercises for the 11th squad and she didn't have any choice but to trudge to the bath and prepare for another boring day ahead. Life isn't as fun as it used to be.

"Good-morning Vice-Captain" some guy called out, bowing earnestly.

She grunted. She wasn't even in the mood to call out her usual cheerful insults. The guy's eyes and hers met for a moment, at which he blushed and resumed bowing – this time his head almost touching the ground. It's baffling how people treat her. Before, they just give her candies and coddle her like some lovable pet. Now, nobody even bothers to give her sweets, they even think that flowers are edible – as occasionally she had found such blooms at her doorstep in the morning.

The entrance to the 11th squad's quarters was busy with activity. Some people were stretching, some are yawning, and some are huddling in the corners, shivering from the cold morning air. Baldy is strict as usual. The sun hasn't even risen completely and they are already out and about. She'd bet a month's worth of sweets that the other squads are still snoring.

She spotted Baldy in a corner, sitting Indian style, his eyes closed, part of his muscular chest exposed to the crisp atmosphere.

"Hai, hai.. Baldy's so serious, ne?" she said, as she rubbed his head.

"Tch" he strained, clearly trying to keep himself from getting worked-up.

"Ooohh.. let's rub Baldy's head to warm up ourselves.. see here, my hand's already warm.. he he"

Ikkaku gritted his teeth and muttered at her: "Vice-Captain…"

"Ha ha ha… rub rub rub…"

"Stop it Vice-Captain" he said with gritted teeth.

"Come on Yumi-chii, come rub Baldy's head too" she called out to Yumichika.

"I SAID STOP THE FUCKING RUBBING!!!"

"Yay! Come on everyone, let's jog to the West gate!" she shouted over him, to the whole squad.

She then led everyone outside, while jumping gleefully.

Ikkaku was left looking angry – then defeated.

"Tch. She's always a pain. Why can't she fucking grow up?", he spat.

Yumichika chuckled, "Oh well, you can't help it if teasing you cheers her up. You're probably her next most favorite person aside from Captain Zaraki".

"Damn if I am. The captain's the only one that can control her. She seemed more annoying since he left".

"Yes, but you have to understand, it's been hard getting used to walking on her own" Yumichika said with tenderness that Ikkaku couldn't help but look at him.

"Fuck with that. I'll teach her a thing or two about growing up" as he stomped after their squad.

Yumichika just shrugged. Even if he says so, he won't do anything like that. He's too good natured. Besides, Captain Zaraki expressly instructed them to keep her away from harm. She And they all knew there will be hell to pay if the Captain saw she's not happy enough, once he returns.

* * *

The Kuchiki Manor has always been peaceful and subdued. But today, it is more subdued than usual. The master rose early as always, and walked about the grounds with his unfathomable expression. He watched as the sun rose up from the horizon, standing beside the cherry tree planted right after his dear wife's death. Every year, on that same spot, on this same day, he would stand there to watch the sunrise, probably reminiscing her lovely memories, perhaps dreaming about the children they may have brought up together, or maybe thinking about how miserable and lonely his life is. Nobody knows what the master is always thinking, most especially at times when he has that faraway look. No one ever saw him smile since that day – which was a day very much like today; except for the fact that it was a day of tragedy and loss.

After looking at the horizon for quite sometime, he finally tore away. He went inside, to the room where an altar is kept for her. He lit some incense and meditated, his eyes closed and his face expressionless as always. A faint knock was heard from the door.

"Kuchiki-sama, I have a message from your sister, Rukia-dono" the old steward said from behind the closed door.

"Come in" he answered calmly.

The steward opened the sliding door and silently came to him, holding a piece of parchment and a bundle of small white flowers.

"She sent this with the 3rd squad's Hanataro Yamada-san" he offered the paper with a bow.

Kuchiki Byakuya took the letter from him and waved the servant away, who left the flowers at the bottom of the altar.

The message was short but respectful. Rukia apologized that she could not be there on her sister's death anniversary. She had sent some flowers from the real world as her token and offering. It was enough. He was used to being alone after all. Rukia barely lived in the manor, and never really took part in any family events. She was much like him, he thought.

He tried to resume his meditation but he had been distracted and could not concentrate on getting back to his thoughts earlier. The small flowers caught his eye. Hisana had loved flowers, especially the ones she can touch and put in a vase. She had loved to watch the cherry trees blossom and waited patiently for each new season to come.

He was quite fond of them himself, for they remind him of her. She was his peace, his comfort, and his warmth. After all these years, her memories had never blurred.

He was busy remembering when he heard the ruckus, the stewards arguing with someone near the garden – someone who dared to disturb his peace. He stood up and started for the door. If he knew what he was getting into then, he would not have left that spot—that sweet, safe spot where his thoughts were clear and his peace was whole.

* * *

_Yay! Another fanfic… that will hopefully go into hiatus soon enough.. hahaha.. if you want to read more, pray that I will keep on watching Bleach and being engrossed in Ichigo's story (though this fanfic won't really focus on the MAIN main characters). If you have guesses where this is leading to.. guess again. _


End file.
